


'What's That?'

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Comedy, Confusion, Drabble, Gen, Human Biology, Humor, Humorous Ending, Menstruation, One Shot, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Allura sees that Pidge is in a lot of pain. She's grabbing her stomach and says it's because of a 'period'. Allura, someone who's not human simply wonders 'what's that'.





	'What's That?'

Pidge Gunderson, or Katie Holt depending on who you ask, was the mighty green paladin. The left arm of the legendary defender of the universe, Voltron. The girl was the brains of the group. The snarky friend who loved her family. A bit brash at times, but her care and devotion for those she cared about was never under any question. 

So, when Allura walked into one of the castle’s living rooms only to find Pidge curled up into a ball on the couch and holding her stomach, she was a little concerned. The Altean princess knew that humans had weak stomachs. Perhaps she ate something that wasn’t cooked properly? Or at least, not to the standard that would no longer be dangerous for human consumption. 

She wouldn’t know until she asked. 

“What’s wrong Pidge?” Allura asked. 

Still clutching her sides, Pidge didn’t even bother looking up. She just kept staring at a spot on the wall. It was a nice wall. It almost took some edge away from the cramps. 

“Oh, you know.” Pidge answered, “The usual period pains. You know?” Her eyebrows were thrown up quick with surprise when Allura responded back. 

Confused, “You’re being attacked by…literature?”

Pidge slowly looked back over her shoulder. Yes, moving prompted some bit of strain on her abdomen. However, she needed to look her friend in the eye and know if this was a real reaction. Maybe Lance put her up to this joke. ‘Lets find out’ she thought. 

“It’s that time of the month,” Pidge said in the driest voice she could muster. Allura just stood there for a moment. She scratched the back of her neck waiting for her friend to realize that the term needed more context.

Trying again, talking slowly, “I’m on my period.” 

Allura looked left to right seeing if anyone else was in the room. Hopefully, they could make this less awkward and just tell her what that meant. The two women were all alone. Which was one of the reasons Pidge was a little more frustrated than she was one minute ago. 

“Menstruating.” She flat out announced to the fellow woman.

Allura, the Altean girl, looked at Pidge, a human girl, and just continued to stand there puzzled. Perplexed by this word Pidge didn’t makeup, but by no means sounded real. She was obviously aggravated by having to explain this to Allura, but that wasn’t either of their faults. 

“I…don't understand,” Allura admitted. 

Pidge sat up on her knees facing Allura behind the couch. Her eyes narrowed on the princess. Specifically, her ‘alien’ features. Allura’s elf ears and the curved marks on her cheeks that could glow indicated she wasn’t human. Her blue irises and purple pupils only added to that. It only took a few seconds for Pidge to come to a conclusion.

“Do…” Pidge stuttered, “Do female Alteans not routinely bleed out of their sex as a way to show their not pregnant and keep their organs healthy?” 

Frankly disgusted by what she just heard, “What’s the quiznack!? No! Stars no! Why in the universe would my body do that!?”

Pidge was instantly dumbfounded. The fact that her alien friend would never suffer through such a thing made her both happy and envious of her. All the pain and migraines and blood could’ve been avoided if she were born as a different sentient species. This was a little hard for Pidge to process. But she was able to after a moment of silence. 

Allura tapped her shoulder snapping her out of the reflection of life.

“Are you alright?” Allura asked, “Please tell me you haven’t gotten any blood on the furniture?”

Instead of answering her, Pidge just got off the couch and started walking out of the room. Allura figured she was just going to her room. That was until, outside the window, she could see the green lion flying off into the void of space.

!

Coran, another Altean, was just going about his day. He had no idea why this scene was happening. He didn’t understand why Pidge was holding a massive quintessence crystal she obtained from…nobody knows where. Her torn up clothes were covered in dirt so he had to guess she fought for it. He also didn’t know why she was walking toward him with unmoving determination. But he would soon find out. 

“What in blazes happened Pidge?” he asked. 

She hastily gave him the item along with an order. 

“Turn Me Into An Altean! Now!”

Anything to never have to suffer from period pains again. 

END


End file.
